Como en casa
by CassianaU
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja


_**Título:**_ Como en casa

 _ **Autor:**_ CassianaU

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Nada del mundo de Naruto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Aviso:**_ Este fic participa en el Reto "Viñetas de la Nueva Generación" del foro Legado Ninja.

 _ **Personaje escogido:**_ Mitsuki

 _Capítulo único_

Su padre le había dado la noticia después de que había regresado de una recolección de plantas para convertirlas en medicinas. Entró corriendo por una de las entradas subterráneas de la antigua guarida que su padre había refaccionado y convertido en un perfecto hogar para los dos.

El hombre le había explicado que se iría a vivir a Konoha, la antigua aldea de él. Y no solo eso, también estudiaría en la prestigiosa Academia Ninja de la aldea, la cual se caracterizaba por sus maestros bien capacitados.

El niño se sintió feliz, después de todo jamás había compartido tiempo con niños y niñas de su edad, siempre se la pasaba con su padre en el laboratorio mientras lo ayudaba con antídotos para distintas enfermedades.

Lo extraño para Mitsuki sería irse sin su padre, después de todo era la única persona que conocía, junto con algunos civiles que veía cuando iba a la aldea por las compras. Pero el chico conocía la razón, su padre tenía un pasado oscuro, el mismo se lo había contado para que no cometiera sus mismos errores, era un renegado y había hecho cosas malas contra su propia aldea, había asesinado a su antiguo maestro, el Tercer Hokage. Y la única razón por la que no había sido penado con la muerte, era porque durante la última guerra ninja salvó la vida de la Godaime Hokage, para que esta a su vez salvara a los otros Kages, se le permitió vivir pero lejos de la aldea. Claro que Naruto no negó la entrada de su hijo a la aldea, después de todo, creía que el niño no tenía la culpa de los actos de su padre.

Mitsuki podía ser un niño de doce años pero era muy astuto e inteligente, así que no tuvo problemas para comprender la situación de Orochimaru. Pero lo que al pequeño le costaba comprender era su origen, lo único que le había quedado en la mente era que su padre no quería morir sin dejar un descendiente, así que estuvo con una ninja del Sonido, esta se embarazó pero a los pocos meses la gestación se vio interrumpida, y la razón estaba en las características del pequeño que crecía en el vientre, era casi un reptil y por alguna razón se alimentaba del chakra de su madre hasta que le causó la muerte de manera involuntaria. Sus últimos meses de gestación las pasó en un tanque bajo el estricto cuidado de su padre, quien luego lo crio de los mejores modos, con bastante paciencia y cariño.

Había desarrollado increíbles habilidades, como por ejemplo estirar las partes de su cuerpo utilizando chakra, de la misma forma que lo hacia su padre, igual de raro y espeluznante pero fascinante. Otra de sus pasiones era la medicina, siempre estaba tratando de ayudar a su padre, quien vivía de ese nuevo oficio, de farmacéutico casero, y aunque parezca mentira siempre que se necesitaba algún remedio en la aldea, las personas acudían en su ayuda.

Otra cosa que había heredado de Orochimaru era su apariencia extraña y diferente a la de cualquier otro niño de su edad, su piel era pálida y su cabello celeste, tenía los intensos ojos amarillos de una serpiente, estaba en muy buena forma y eso se debía al entrenamiento.

Dos días después de que la carta de aceptación por parte del Hokage había llegado a la guarida, un ninja de Konoha que se presentó como su futuro maestro: Konohamaru Sarutobi. Mitsuki reconoció el nombre del ninja con la chalina azul marino, era el nieto del Tercer Hokage, y a pesar de que sabía que él era el hijo de Orochimaru en ningún momento lo miró mal, al contrario se presentó con mucho gusto y una sonrisa por su nuevo alumno, quien llegaría a Konoha para completar el equipo Konohamaru que solo contaba con dos miembros hasta ese momento.

—Tus compañeros te están esperando ansiosos. —Le habló su sensei. Ya les faltaba pocos kilómetros para llegar a Konoha—. Se llaman Boruto Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha. —Mitsuki sonrió, compartiría equipo con los hijos de los héroes de la guerra—. Leí tu perfil de habilidades, no puedo decirte otra cosa de que serás un gran ninja si entrenas con determinación. —Sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Gracias sensei. —Le respondió. Ya podía ver las grandes puertas verdes de la aldea y cuando se acercaron un poco más vio dos figuras paradas. Un chico rubio y una chica de cabello negro.

—Ahí están tus compañeros. —Señaló Konohamaru y los dos chicos corrieron hacia el recién llegado.

— ¡Bienvenido Mitsuki, dattebasa! —Habló Boruto con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenido Mitsuki. —Dijo más calmada la heredera Uchiha.

—De acuerdo. Ten. —Le tendió una banda ninja—. Ya eres oficialmente un miembro de la aldea. —El chico se la puso en la frente, algunos pelos se le caían por encima de ella—. ¡El equipo Konohamaru por fin está completo! —Dijo emocionado el hombre, era la primera vez que estaba a cargo de tres genin. Mitsuki no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía como en casa.


End file.
